


Questions and Answers

by immortalje



Category: Criminal Minds, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-22
Updated: 2007-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 05:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer has some questions and Dean answers them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Questions

**Author's Note:**

> 1) These were written for my (never completed) prompt table at the "20_est_relships" community on Livejournal.  
> 2) Prompt #13: Questions, Prompt #14: Answers  
> 3) Thanks to Ash/Jack Vale for beta reading :D  
> 4) This was originally posted to livejournal in 2007

Ever since Spencer had met Dean and subsequently started dating him, he had had some questions, but he never dared ask them. With time they became more and he started writing them down.

He wondered why and how Dean had started hunting and what made him continue. He wondered how Dean managed to finance it, if he got paid. Sometimes he wondered how he could possibly know about all the things out there and how he knew which murders and disappearances were caused by the supernatural. He wondered who taught Dean all the things he knew.

Spencer worried about how often Dean got injured during a hunt and how dangerous the average being he hunted was. He wondered how the people usually reacted to facing the supernatural after not believing in it and Spencer worried that nobody would be able to tell him if something bad happened to Dean or if Dean actually died.

Sometimes Spencer even wondered where Dean got all those IDs from and if he always hunted alone. He wondered what Dean’s family thought about his job and he wondered what Dean thought was more dangerous, mankind or the supernatural.

However, most often he wondered why Dean kept coming back to him when it was obvious that his life excited him and the time he spent with Spencer usually meant sitting on a couch doing nothing.

Now, four years later, he finally felt confident enough to ask those questions.

  
**The End**   



	2. Answers

Dean had known these questions would come eventually, had even feared what Spencer could ask him. Despite being afraid of what his lover might want to know, Dean had still sworn to himself that he would answer all of them.

So he told him how his mother died and how his father started to hunt what had killed her. He confessed that he lived on what he hustled in pool halls and through credit card scams. He told him that most of the work was done by checking all kinds of newspapers for stories that sounded suspicious and checking them out and how sometimes it wasn’t supernatural at all. Dean told Spencer about being trained for hunting along with his brother for as long as he could remember by his father.  
Dean played the more dangerous injuries down a bit, but still told him that it was quite common to be thrown around a bit and have scratches and abrasions. He also told him about avoiding telling people about the supernatural and that they usually didn’t believe it even after seeing it for themselves. He also assured him that he had left a letter for his brother and father that told them to call Spencer and what they were to each other.

Dean even confessed about stealing and faking most of the IDs he possessed and that he rarely hunted alone, preferring to have his father or his brother, if not both, as his backup. He told him that his brother didn’t like hunting all that much, had even quit it to go to college until his girlfriend was killed by the same demon that had killed their mother. Dean told him about the one case where the disappearances had been caused by a family who loved to hunt and eat humans and that he had never seen anything supernatural that enjoyed killing and hunting so much.

And in a rare moment where he decided that a chick flick moment was the only solution, he told Spencer that he was the one thing in his life that gave him a purpose to continue hunting and that once in a while he needed a break and doing nothing with Spencer was just how he wanted to spend that break.

 

  
**The End**   



End file.
